


HOT SUMMER NIGHT

by noga189



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fan gets to meet ryan after her comedy show</p>
<p>based on an episode from whose line is it anyway- s10e21</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOT SUMMER NIGHT

It was a hot summer night. you were walking down the street towards the MGM grand hotel in Las Vegas for a special show you and your friends made, as part of your acting class you all decided to do an improv night. All improv games; a night dedicated to whose line is it anyway.  
You have decided that the next game you will play is Hollywood director, and just like Colin you were meant to be the director because of how mean you can be, in a funny way of course. During the game you shout out several memorable lines from whose line history such as "I guess it's that time, crap o'clock!" and "if this was crap you will need a ladder to get that high!" and the audience laughed and laughed during the entire game.  
You declare to the audience you will be taking a 5 minute break and will be back shortly and all of you were headed towards back stage. Back stage you girls are talking about whose line and how much you are excited to see how many people actually showed up and came to support you, even though all of you were just a small group, not very known from an acting class. You walk over to your best friend, telling her how you wished someone from whose line will be in the audience to get noticed a lot more.  
After the 5 minute break you go out to the stage declaring the next game will "what's in the bag" and a fellow performer reaches to the audience to collect the 2 bags that were donated by members of the audience. During the game you reach out of the bag and pull out a pair of handcuffs, remembering in your head that the exact same thing already happened on whose line and fought your hardest to keep a straight face.  
The show ends, you all take a bow and walk straight back stage, collect your belongings and go outside to talk to people that were in the audience, take notes for future improvement and maybe some selfies. Suddenly you notice a familiar face, you recognize him and his tall figure and that gorgeous hair you have always wanted to run your fingers through, you grab your friend's arm and whisper in her ear "it's Ryan Stiles! Omg omg!" and before you had any time to react or say anything she basically pushes you towards him, which makes you blush like mad. You find the courage to introduce yourself and tell him how much a big fan of his you are. He smiles and thanks you and asks you if you are hungry and if you want to grab something to eat. You say that you are, say goodbye to your friends and you and Ryan leave for a restaurant close by. He sits in front of you, the entire meal he is eager to know about your acting class and tells you how much he enjoyed tonight's show and admits you have what it takes to make it in the comedy business. You both order a drink, scotch. After a few sips he looks at you straight in your eyes, a slight grin on his face and he tells you he loved most of all the game "what's in the bag", especially the thing with the handcuffs and compliments you for keeping a straight face during it. You giggle at him and mention how you loved it that he nearly lost it during the episode when it happened to him but he managed to keep a straight face until the end of the game.  
You finish your drink, not sure how drunk are you or even half-drunk but you decided to show him that you have a pair of handcuffs in your bag. Back in your mind you are convinced he will be embarrassed but he tells you that he likes it and want to use them with you. He pays the check and you return to your apartment.  
He slams you in the wall and starts kissing you passionately. His hands run all over your body and he raises your legs and wraps them around his waist and pushes his pelvic towards your pelvic in order to pin you to the wall, you can only move your hands and you take advantage of it and rip his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, this entire time you are still kissing, he runs his tongue around yours in your mouth and u feel one his hands grabs your breasts and you groan in his mouth, he starts kissing and licking your neck and collar bone, ripping your clothes off of you, leaving you only in your bra and underwear, he moves back and you watch him removes his pants, he wraps you around his waist again and starts walking towards your bed, lying you down on the bed, still kissing you and the way he kisses you makes your body burn like boiling lava. He tells you to stay still, he reaches to your bag and grabs the handcuffs, without a word he wraps your hands above your head and handcuffs them together so u can't move. He un clasps your bra and takes one breast in his mouth, making you moan loudly and squirm on the bed. He starts kissing and licking your other breast and you're not sure how much longer you could take before begging him to take you. He starts kissing you on your torso and stomach, with one swift move he pulls down your underwear, he spreads your legs as wide as he can and starts running his tongue all over your clit, at this point you can't contain yourself and start screaming, all you want is to run your fingers through his hair but you can't. He licks your clit for as long as he can and he plunges his tongue inside you, moving it inside in circles and it makes you start shaking and you warn him that you are coming and he stops on purpose. He laughs out loud as you squirm under him, he can see the despair in your eyes, he can tell how badly you want him, to feel him inside you. He removes his underwear and shows you that everything you thought about tall guys with big feet is true, it was the biggest dick you have ever seen and you got excited even more, he lays on top of you, spreads your legs and rams into you, making you scream loud and he screams loud too. Instead of teasing you even more, he thrusts fast into you, going deeper and deeper every time he thrusts into you, both of you can't take it much longer. He continues to fuck you incredibly fast, basically pounding you but them he starts to go slower, he removes the handcuffs off of your hands and with one swift move, he grabs you by the waist and changes position that he's on his knees and your are straddling him, he hold you close to him from your waist and fucks you so hard you can't stop screaming and neither does he, he is basically nailing you on the bed. You use the face that your hands are free now and run your fingers through his hair, you loved his hair so much, he delivers a few more thrusts before coming deep inside you, you follow suit and come too, so incredibly hard, you pushes your nails into his back and shake uncontrollably and almost pass out. You both lie on your bed, next to each other, he lights up a cigarette, looks at you, smiling. After you catch your breath back you grab a piece of paper from the night stand near your bed and a pen and write him your phone number, tells him that if he's ever in Vegas again, he should give you a call. He puts out the cigarette and kisses you again, soft, and you both drift off to sleep with your arms wrapped around him.


End file.
